Nothing is as it Seems II
by wolfshifter2001
Summary: The sequel to Nothing is as it seems. A kindredbuffy crossover. Just added chapter eight and nine!
1. Chapter one

  
Title: Nothing is as it seems II  
  
Author: Amanda  
  
Email: Honeyj7106@aol.com  
  
disclaimers: I do not own kindred the embraced nor do I own Buffy the   
vampire slayer. Any and all original characters do belong to me unless I say  
so.  
  
Summery: This the Sequal the Nothing Is As It Seems. I have thought hard  
about how this should go. I hope that it will interest you.  
  
Do I want this to be put on someones site? I don't know yet. Ask me and  
you shall receive an answer but please do not post without my knowledge.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
As Xander walked into his house, he could here the yelling coming  
from the kitchen. Xander decided to try and get past the kitchen before  
he was noticed. He braced himself and prayed that he wouldn't be noticed.  
His prayers were not answered. Once he got into clear view of his father  
all attention was turned to him.  
  
"What in the hell are you staring at, basterd?" Jeremiah Harris   
asked. His face turned to a gruesome red as his anger built up.  
  
"N-Nothing." Xander stuttered as his father came near him. Jeremiah  
lashed out as he got closer to his son. Before long Xander was huddled up  
in a fetal postion on the kitchen floor.  
  
"So, Alexander, you decided to ignore my warnings and tell your friends  
what you know about us." A different voice spoke. This one was much calmer  
than his father and yet it was still full of anger.  
  
Xander tried to look up but the pain was just too much. "What are you  
talking about?" Xander asked even though he knew the answer.  
  
"Young man, please so not insult my intelligence with that question. You  
have been watched the all time you have been here. You have been warned and now  
I must do away with you." Julian grabbed the boy by his neck. He extended his   
claws till they touched the tender flesh. Xander started to scream once he felt  
his flesh tear and his life pour out of him.  
  
"Nooooooo."  
  
"Xander, wake up. Come on, Xander, wake up. Everything is going to be   
alright." Frank took his son into his arm as he woke up. He held Xander, letting  
him tremble and cry. "Shh. Alex, nothing happened. It was just a nightmare."  
  
Xander looked up into his father's eyes and gave him a shy smile. "Sorry,   
I got carried away." He mumbled as he shrugged out of his father's embrace. At   
that moment he thought of something from the dream. "What time is it?"  
  
"It's a little after seven in the morning. Why?"  
  
"I got to make a phone call. That's why." Xander said as he rushed out of   
his room to get the phone. As he came back to his room, he noticed that Frank was   
still sitting on his bed. "Excuse ,me. Can I have my room back?"  
  
"What? You don't want me to listen to you speak to you girlfriend?" Frank  
asked with a sly smile on his face.  
  
"Oh yeah. I got to ask her when she wants me to come over have sex."  
  
"Okay. Okay. I can take a hint." Frank said throwing his hands up in the   
air in defeat. "Hurry up, though. I want to take you out for breakfast before I   
have to go to work."  
  
"Oh, goody! Donuts!" Xander said with enthusiasm.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder if you were meant to be a cop with the way   
you love sweets." Frank stated as he left the room.  
  
Once Frank was gone, Xander made his call.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey it's Xander."  
  
"Xander, why are you calling again? Has something happened?" A concern  
British voice asked over the phone.  
  
"No. Well, not really." Xander paused and took in a deep breath to calm  
himself down. "Listen, Giles, I don't think I should have told you about the kindred."  
  
"Why do you believe this? You know it is of the utter importance that we know  
all we can on a new enemy."  
  
"I had a dream. Something's going to happen because I told you these things."  
  
"Xander, it was just a dream. That is all. There is no reason to believe that   
your dream will even come true."  
  
"Yeah, but Buffy has dreams and you are always telling us that they might come  
true."  
  
"Yes. Well, Buffy is a slayer and she has the power to have visions of what  
might be happening next." Giles said with a sign.  
  
"Who says I can't have visions." Xander asked with sadness in his voice.  
  
"I'm sorry, Xander, but it hardly likely that you will have such power.  
  
"Fine. Whatever. Just don't go telling anyone about this." Xander pleaded.  
  
"Again, I am sorry. Xander, you know that it is my duty to report any type of   
problem like this to the council and to Buffy."  
  
"FINE!" Xander yelled into the phone before he slammed it down.  
  
He was sitting on his bed, with his head down in his hands, when Frank came in.  
  
"Everything okay?" He asked in a fatherly tone.  
  
"Yeah, dad. Just had a disagreement with a friend." Xander said with a sad smile.  
  
"Must had been some disagreement." He muttered to himself. Out loud he asked, "How   
about we go get those donuts."  
  
At the donut shop:  
  
"Hello. I would like to order an assortment of donuts. I would like these to be   
a total of a dozen." Xander told on of the workers at the shop. As he picked out the   
donuts he wanted, Frank waited by the door. He felt a hand on his shoulders. Grabbing the   
hand, he turned around; ready to fight his adversary.  
  
"Hey, man. It's just me."  
  
"Sorry. Just a little bit on the wary side right now." Frank stopped as he thought  
about something. "What are you doing here anyway, Sonny?"  
  
"Can't I come and see my partner." Sonny gave Frank a cheeky smile. "Nah. I saw  
you and wanted to see how your holding up."  
  
"Ah. Well, now you know I'm doing fine."  
  
"So why are you just standing here?" Sonny asked showing false confusion on his face.  
  
"My son." Frank stated with pride in his voice as he pointed to Xander, who was making  
his way toward them.  
  
"Hey, dad. Who's this?" Xander asked as he got to where Frank and Sonny were standing.  
  
"Xander, I would like for you to meet my partner, Sonny. Sonny, this is my son,   
Alexander." Frank introduced the two to each other.  
  
"You can call me Xander." Xander said as he shook Sonny's hand.  
  
"Frank, I didn't know you had a son."  
  
"Yeah. well, I didn't either till last week."  
  
"Oh. So how did you two meet?" Sonny asked.  
  
The three took a seat nearby. Frank started to talk about how he first found out about   
Xander while Xander started to eat the donuts.  
  
Same time  
Luna Residence  
  
"I want you to have one of your men watching him. I do not want him hurt, do you hear?  
If he does something that will endanger us bring him here for me to deal with." A calm yet stern  
voice order the short blonde in front of him.  
  
"Don't worry. I will get one of my best men on the job." The blonde told his Prince.  
  
"Oh and Cash?" Julian waited till he had Cash's attention before continuing. "If   
any of the boy's friends decide to show up and cause trouble for any of us, I want you to take  
care of them.  
  
Cash bowed his and then looked straight into the Prince's eyes. His eyes started to   
glow with wildness. "Don't worry, Julian. No one will cause any kind   
of trouble and if they do I will take care of it personally."  
  
"See to it that you do." Julian stated as he watched Cash leave his office.  
  
Same time  
Sunnydale  
  
Giles stared at the phone before he picked it up. He let out a sign and prayed that  
Xander would forgive him.  
  
"Hello, Summers residents." A female voice came over the phone.  
  
"E-ecuse me, Mrs. Summers. I was wondering if I may speak to Buffy?" Giles slightly  
stuttered at first as a bout of nervousness took over.  
  
"Rupert? Rupert, is that you? Why on earth are you calling to talk to Buffy in the   
morning?" Mrs. Summers asked. She was a little put out that a librarian would be calling  
her daughter during school break.  
  
"Well, umm... Well, I have to discuss with Buffy about her trying to earn some extra   
credit."  
  
"Just one minute."  
  
Seconds later a young female voice came over the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Buffy, I'm afraid that your are needed. I have just found out some disturbing news."  
  
"Well, hello to you too." Buffy said. She felt a little upset that her good morning  
had to come to an end.  
  
"Oh, dear. Hello, Buffy. How was your morning?"  
  
"It was just fine until you called and said there was trouble." Buffy let out a sign  
before she continued. "Look, I'm sorry, Giles. I will be over there in a few minutes.   
Whatever you ahve to tell me can wait until then. Okay?"  
  
"Yes, must certainly."  
  
"Oh and I'm going to call the others so that they can come and hear what you have to say."  
  
"Oh, yes. Please do." Giles said getting a little upset that they others had to be   
involved. With that he hung up the phone.   
  
  



	2. two

Disclaimers and Summary are mentioned in the first chapter.  
  
Email: Honeyj7106@aol.com or blackfury30@hotmail.com  
  
Feedback: If I know that at least some are reading this story then I  
will update faster or at least try to.  
  
Author: Amanda L.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Later that day in Sunnydale High Library  
  
  
Giles sat at one of the tables in the library. All around him,  
on the table were books of all different sizes and languages. Right  
now he was scanning through one of the older watcher journals. Aggravated,  
he slammed the book down just as Buffy and Willow walked through the doors.  
  
"Whoa, Giles! What has crawled up your butt and died?" Buffy   
asked in mild surprise.  
  
"Nothing has crawled up my butt and died, as you so called put  
it. I just can't seem to find any references of Kindred anywhere."  
Giles said with a little irritation.   
  
"Kindred. What's the big deal about Kindred?" Willow piped  
in. Though shy, she never liked being left out of a conversation.  
  
"Willow, I'm sure that's not the same kind of Kindred Giles, here,  
is talking about." Buffy said putting her arms around Willow's shoulders.  
"Isn't that right, Giles?"  
  
"Oh, yes. That is right. Willow, dear, the Kindred that I am  
talking about is a certain type of vampire." Giles started to clean his  
glasses as he waited for a reaction from either of the girls. Buffy, of  
course, didn't make him wait too long.  
  
"What do you mean by it being a certain type of vampire. I thought  
that all vamps were the same. You know all mean and grr like. Buffy   
ranted throwing her hands in the air as she spoke.  
  
"Now, Buffy you need to calm down. Getting all upset will get you  
nowhere. If we can sit down and discuss this in a reasonable manner,  
I will continue." Giles pleaded with his slayer. His British accent  
was became more pronounced.  
  
"Fine." Buffy said as she flopped down in one of the chairs by  
Giles' table.  
  
Giles gave a cough before he continued. "Well, yes. Were, may  
I ask is Oz. I don't want to be repeating this all over again."  
  
"Oh, oh. He said he couldn't make it. He had an early morning  
band practice." Willow said. Her eyes glowed with love as she thought  
of her quiet and reserved boyfriend.  
  
"Then we will just have to inform him of what is going on at a   
later date." Giles said. He started to rub his temples as a headache  
began to form.  
  
"Oh, oh. I will do it." Willow almost shouted with excitement.  
  
"Yes, yes. That will be fine. I assume that you will be telling  
Angel what was said. Is that right, Buffy?" Giles waited till he saw  
Buffy nod before he started talking again. "As I was telling you, a kindred  
is another type of vampire." Giles paused and glared at Buffy as she   
muttered 'Yeah, yeah.' He straightened his tweed jacket before he began  
again. "As I was saying, these vampires are able to walk outside during  
the day without turning to dust and they do not die when you stake them."   
  
"WHAT? Where did you hear this?" Buffy yelled getting upset by  
the second.  
  
"Xander called and told me about them. It seems that he was   
confronted by the master. The master threaten his life. He was barely  
able to escape and call for help."  
  
"What?" Buffy and Willow asked in unison.  
  
"Oh Xander." Tears started to form in Willow's eyes as she  
thought of the danger her old friend was in.  
  
Buffy pounded her fist on the table. Her eyes blazed with the  
anger that was building up inside of her. "We can't just let this happen.  
I mean Xander can't very well defend himself. We got to go down there  
and kill them basterds before Xander gets hurt."  
  
"That is exactly what we must do. I want you and Angel to go  
down there and do what you have to do to protect Xander." Giles said.   
A smile almost graced his face as he thought of how now the world might  
be a few kindred less.  
  
"I'm going, too." Willow sternly said. Her fiery red hair matched  
her fiery temper that was building up in her. "Don't you even dare think  
of leaving me behind. I may not be all that powerful but Xander is my best  
friend and I am going down there to help him. Whether you like it or not."  
  
"Fine. I am sure that Oz will not be letting you go without him.  
It will be up to you three to come up with excuses for your parents."  
  
"Oh that's going to be easy. I will just tell my Mom that we're  
going to visit Xander." Buffy said. Her anger finally simmered down.  
  
"I can say the same thing." Willow agreed excited over the fact  
that she was going to be able to go.  
  
"The we have everything agreed upon. I think we should meet here  
early tomorrow morning."  
  
"I'm sure we will be able to use Oz's van." Willow said with   
excitement.  
  
"Yes, yes. That will be fine. Now unless you, two, want to   
help with the research then I suggest that you go home and pack." Giles  
stopped talking as both of the girls got up and ran out of the library.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The Haven  
9:30 p.m.  
  
"So, dad, what are we doing here." Xander asked as he gazed   
around the active club. "You do know that I'm underage to be in here.  
Not that I'm complaining, though." Xander hurried up and added.  
  
Frank smiled at his son's rambling. It was good to see Xander  
in a good mood, again. "Don't worry I know how old you are. Julian  
invited us here tonight to come and see him."  
  
Xander frowned. He hoped that the Ventrue did not know about   
him spilling the beans about them to Giles. 'That would be bad.' He   
thought.  
  
"Hey! There's no need to frown. He probably just wants to get  
to know you better." Frank said trying to cheer his son up. In his   
heart, though, he feared it was something much worse. 


	3. three

Nothing is as it Seems II part 3  
  
Author: Amanda L.  
  
Disclaimers and Summaries are in first chapter. I also would like to   
say that the characters that you do not recognize belong to me.  
  
Email: Honeyj7106@aol.com and blackfury30@hotmail.com  
  
Feedback: Please. This way I know if I should continue or not.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"Aw, come on! You don't believe that, do you?" Xander  
asked in a doubtful tone.  
  
Frank looked into his son's eyes. What he saw shuck him to  
the core. The fear, the pain and the insecurity of it all being hidden  
behind an annoying attitude and bad jokes. 'He's more like me than I would  
have ever thought.'  
  
Xander lowered his eyes at Frank's scrutiny. He still wasn't use   
to the man in front of him. At times he found himself fearing that   
his dad would turn out to be like the one who raised him. Xander's   
fingers fiddled with the new leather jacket that he had gotten the   
other day. He still couldn't believe that Frank would spend that   
kind of money on him. "I'm sorry," he muttered. He hatted himself for  
doubting his father's word.  
  
Frank just shuck his head and wrapped his arm around Xander,   
pulling him into a hug. "To tell the truth, I really don't know what  
the hell is going on." He whispered sadly. "But I trust Julian to do   
the right thing. If you tell him that, I will fully deny it."  
  
Xander let a small laugh. His dad could be so crazy sometimes.  
It wasn't like Julian would take care of Frank, if Julian kew how he really   
felt. "All right, then, lets get this over with." Xander said with a   
little too much enthusiasm and a fake smile.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Julian waited patiently for Frank and his son. His predatory  
eyes scanned the room looking for any sign of the annoying cop. Julian  
withheld a smile as he thought of how the reluctant cop was starting to  
become a good friend. The human seemed to have been coming around to   
the kindred way. Now with his son around it may get a little bit harder  
to embrace him. Of course, he didn't think he would be the one to embrace  
him. No, Frank had to much of a wild spirit to be embraced by a Ventrue.  
Especially with that Ventrue being a prince. 'Maybe,' he thought, 'I   
should see how cash feels about Frank. I believe he would make a perfect  
Gangrel.' Julian let the thought mull in his head for a little while  
longer before agreeing with himself.  
  
A frown settled on his pale face as he caught sight of both,  
Frank and his son, Xander. He had almost forgotten why he was here.   
The news he was about to share with them would not put the kindred on  
Frank's number one list. That is, if he had a list.  
  
He watched as Cash led them to where he was sitting. The Gangrel  
gave his prince a nod before leaving the three alone. Julian stood and   
greeted the two humans. "Frank. Alexander. I am glad that you have  
decided to take my offer and come here, Frank. What I am about to say,  
though, will be disturbing to you as it is for us."  
***********************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, in another part of the Haven, the Brujah were   
brewing up some trouble as usual.  
  
"Look at that." A young Brujah spoke up. A disgusted look   
crossed his face. "Can you believe that the prince is socializing  
with that nosey human cop?"  
  
A much older Brujah looked over to where the younger one was  
looking. He sneered at the sight of the cop. "That human has caused  
us too much problems. He needs to be taken care of." He growled out.  
  
"But, Eddy, the prince has him watched all the time. How would  
you be able to get rid of him without getting caught?" The younger  
Brujah asked with a gleam of fear and excitement in his eyes.  
  
"Don't go around asking me question like that, Childe. It might  
get you into trouble." Eddy said. He glanced over at his Childe to see   
if his pint was understood.  
  
"Yes, sire. What the cop's kid?"  
  
Just as Eddy's childe was asking the question, Cash just happened   
to pass by and overhear it. He turned around and glared at the two Brujah  
sitting at the table. He eased over to their table. He put both of his   
hands flat on the table and leaned toward them. His eyes had a slight  
glow to them. "I better not hear of you or any of your clan messing  
with Frank or his kid. If I do, you will have to deal with me and my   
clan." He said in a low menacing voice.  
  
"Do you think you can take me on, kindred trash?" Eddy asked  
with amusement. "I would like to see you try."  
  
Cash was about to get lost in a frenzy when a feminine but strong  
hand grabbed a hold of his arm. He turned around to stare in to Lillian's  
eyes.  
  
Lillian put a stern look on her face. When she spoke, her voice  
came out as lovely as the red dress she was wearing. "No one wants to   
endanger the masquerade and have Julian's wrath on you, now do you?"  
She waited until she got a head shake from all three of the kindred before  
continuing. "Then, I suggest that you, three, either calm down or take  
this somewhere private." With that, she left the three kindreds alone.  
  
Cash turned back to the other two. "I'm warning you. Stay   
away from Frank and the kid or deal with the consequences." He said with   
a growl before leaving to join up with some others in his clan.  
  
TBC...should I continue it? 


	4. four

Nothing is as it seemsII pt. 4  
  
The disclaimers should be on the first chapter.  
  
Okay there are a lot of things I want to go over first. Well, maybe  
  
not a whole lot but enough. First off I want to say I'm sorry for   
  
not updating. I know how it feels not seeing a story updated for a   
  
long time. I'm pretty sure many of you have gave up hope that I will  
  
even up date. Again I want to say that I'm sorry. The reason I haven't  
  
even updated was mainly because I have been depressed and I lost all  
  
interest in writing. I'm still not over it but I want to get back into  
  
the writing habit. Maybe it will help. Who knows.  
  
Another thing I want to apologize for the spelling. Nobody really knows   
  
how bad they misspell the words until they go back and read the story.  
  
So once again, I'm sorry.  
  
I'm sorry but the is going to be a short chapter.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The Brujah's growled in anger. *How dare that Grangel threaten  
  
him* Eddy thought with anger. His hand's tightened over his glass. A  
  
second later the glass shattered under the pressure.  
  
The younger Brujah looked over at his sire. "Sire, you need to   
  
be careful. Those Grangels will think they have gotten the best of you."  
  
"Do you think that I care what those mongrels think?" Eddy growled  
  
out in anger. "They can go fuck themselves, like the dogs the are, for all  
  
I care." He got up suddenly from his seat. "Lets go. It is getting a  
  
little too crowded for my liking." He sneered before heading out of the  
  
Haven.  
  
"Yes, Sire." The young Brujah replied. He followed his sire   
  
out of the building but not before catching a glimples of the Grangel  
  
Primajen.   
  
********************************************************************  
  
Cash settled down next one of his clan members. He smirked as  
  
the two Brujahs left. *What a bunch of clowns. Too bad this ain't the   
  
time for fun and games.* He signed before turning to face Lillian.   
  
"Why did you follow me over here?"  
  
"Now Darling, I just wanted to make sure everything was okay. I  
  
don't want my place messed up because of you going crazy."  
  
"Hey! It wasn't my fault and you know it."  
  
"Yes, but you were the one who was about to loose you cool."  
  
Lillian rubbed her hand against his face before cupping his chin.   
  
"Now listen carefully. You try a stunt like that again, in the Haven,  
  
I will kick you out personally."  
  
"Yea, whatever." He slowly backed away from Lillian. His  
  
eyes sparkled and a smile graced his lips. "You know you love me."  
  
He whispered it so sofly that only a Kindred could hear the words.  
  
"How sweet. I didn't know you had a crush on me." She slightly  
  
purred back to him. She laughed sofly as a strange look over came  
  
Cash.  
  
"Ha ha. Laugh it up." He gave her a smile before getting  
  
serious. "I have to go. Julian wants me to talk to Frank about some  
  
stuff."  
  
Lillian nodded. "Looks like he is already getting started."  
  
"Shit!"  
  
******************************************************  
  
Well, I think that is going to be it. At least until I figure out what  
  
Julian has to say to Frank. *Sign* Oh well, maybe tommorow or next week.  
  
I just depends cause I work nights full time. Please review and give   
  
your opinions. Next chapter will have the crew from Sunnydale plus  
  
the Julian's talk with Frank. 


	5. five

Nothing is as it seemsII pt5  
  
Julian stared deep into Frank's eyes. With a sign,  
  
he broke eye contact and looked down at his hands. Finally, after  
  
what seemed like a few minutes he collected all his thoughts and looked   
  
back up at the father and son. "My sources tell me that there are   
  
Kindred and the demonic vampires are gathering together, under a unknown  
  
ruler, to form a united clan. From what I have been told, this group  
  
wants to destroy the masquerade and rule the world."  
  
"Shit." Xander stated quietly. "I thought I was done  
  
with all that 'end of the world' crap." Xander paused to collect his  
  
breathe. "Is it just me or does trouble seem to follow me around. Man,  
  
can't I ever get a break?" He asked while throwing his hands up in the   
  
air.  
  
Frank put a comforting hand on Xander's shoulders. "Calm down.  
  
We don't need to cause a scene." As soon as the tension left his shoulders,  
  
he removed his hand and turned to face Julian. "Let me guess. Thats not  
  
all that you want to tell us."  
  
Julian signed. "No. I have also recently been informed that   
  
some of Xander's friends from Sunnydale are headed this way."  
  
"Aw, hell." Xander muttered while banging his head on the   
  
table. Before he could think of knocking himself unconcious, he felt  
  
another presence at their table. Looking up, he saw a blonde biker  
  
standing next to him.  
  
The Biker smirked at Xander. "I see that I'm too late for the  
  
announcement."  
  
"Cash, we all need to be serious about this."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"How are we going to stop them?" Frank brought up.  
  
"I know of a group of demon hunters that might be willing  
  
to help us." Julian said with a small smile.  
  
"What makes you think that they won't turn on us?" Cash   
  
asked.  
  
"I will inform you at the clan meeting that is later tonight."  
  
Julian said quietly to Cash. To the rest, he asked if they knew of   
  
anyone that could possibly help.  
  
"I might know of someone but I will have to check and see."  
  
Frank said.  
  
"Hey, what about my friends? Buffy knows how to fight. Hell,  
  
she has been saving the world since she first arrived at Sunnydale."  
  
Xander pointed out.  
  
"Xander, you and your friends are too young. I don't want  
  
you getting hurt or killed." Frank stated.  
  
"Fuck that. I am sick and tired of people telling what I   
  
can and can't do with my life. I chose to fight and there is nothing  
  
that you or anyone else can do about it." Xander slammed his fist down  
  
on the table.  
  
"Calm down, Alexander. Nobody is cutting you out of the fight.  
  
In fact, we need all the help we can get without endangering the masquerade."  
  
Julian stated calmly. He glanced over at Frank to make sure that he  
  
wasn't angry at him. To his surprise, though, Frank's eyes gleamed with  
  
pride and a small smile played on his lips. The smile disappeared altogether  
  
and Frank's face became seriouse once again.  
  
"Do you know if any of the Kindred in your city are a part of   
  
this world domination." He asked  
  
"I suspect few of the Ventrue and some of the Brujahs." Julian  
  
stated. He clasped his together. "I think that it is time that we should  
  
all be leaving." He stood up and gestured for them to follow.  
  
As they headed out of the Haven, Frank brought up another   
  
question. "How well do you know this group of hunter that meantioned  
  
earlier?"  
  
"I fund their organization." Julian said with a secretive smile.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Well I hope that you enjoyed that chapter. I know that I said that I was  
  
going to put Buffy in it. Sorry but hey at least she got meantioned. Does  
  
anyone know what organization Julian's talking about? ;) If you don't then  
  
you won't find out till later on in the story alone with a few other surprises. 


	6. six

Nothing is as it seemsII pt6  
  
The night was chilly and quite as the Sunnydale crew  
  
drove on the interstate. Every now and then the van they were  
  
riding in would start to act up. When this would happen, Oz  
  
would start to say soothing words to it. After a few hiccups,   
  
the van would continue on to its destation.  
  
"You know I think you say more loving words to your  
  
van than you do to me." Willow crossed her arms together. Her  
  
lower lip was stuck out while looked over at Oz.  
  
"You know that is not true, Baby." Oz reached out with  
  
one hand to pull her into a hug while keeping the other on the   
  
steering wheel. He let his senses take in the herbal smell of   
  
her hair.  
  
"How long do you think it will take us to get there?"  
  
Buffy asked. She didn't like the fact that Angel and Giles  
  
decided to go in a different vehicle than them. *It's not fair   
  
that I have to ride with these two lovey doveys. Why don't they  
  
just pull over and have a make out session.* She leaned back in  
  
her seat with a huff and crossed her arms to pout.  
  
"It should only take us less than an hour to get there."  
  
Willow stated while still wrapped up in Oz's arm. "I hope that Xander's  
  
going to be okay."  
  
"He can handle himself till we get there." Buffy stated firmly.  
  
She pounded her fist into her hand. "When we get there we are going to   
  
have some good ole butt kicking."  
  
Oz looked into the rearview mirror. His eyes held the look of   
  
uncertainity. "Are you sure that these Kindred are a danger to Xander?"  
  
"Giles said that they are and if you doubt Giles then maybe  
  
you shouldn't be a part of this group."  
  
"Buffy!" Willow was in shock. She didn't understand what   
  
could have came over her friend. The Buffy she knew would never say  
  
something like that.  
  
"It's true." Buffy said firmly. "I can't have someone doubting  
  
my word or Giles's at this time. We are about to get ourselves into a   
  
huge fight to save a friend."  
  
"That's why we all need to stick together," interupted Willow.  
  
"We just can't be arguing over every little thing. Right Oz?"  
  
Oz nodde. He couldn't understand what had gotten into Buffy.  
  
First the private meetting between Giles, Buffy, and Angel. Now this.  
  
He couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen next. 


	7. seven

Nothing is as it seems pt7  
  
Someplace in Europe  
  
The dark wove its blanket over the land. It filled ever  
  
little corner and opening it could find. It let the stars shine a   
  
path for the shadows to come out and play. And play they did. At  
  
least, one took the opportunity of the night. She danced under the   
  
stars. Her black hair flowed freely from behind her. She wore   
  
black leather to match the night. Her pale face showed brightly under   
  
the stars. She let out a startling laugh.  
  
"Love, what do you see." Asked her male companion.  
  
She grabbed a hold of his leather jacket that he was wearing.  
  
She reached up and gave a furious kiss on his lips. "The stars say  
  
that it is time."  
  
"What else do they say, my love." He asked tenderly.  
  
She looked back up at the stars and then at her companion in  
  
confusion. "Oh, Spike! They tell of group that will come together as  
  
a true family to try and stop us. Tell of friends that become enemies  
  
and enemies who become friends." The lady in black looked truly frighten  
  
as she gazed up at Spike.   
  
"Dru, love, there is no need to worry. After all this is over,  
  
I will rule with you by my side."  
  
Dru giggled. She let go of Spike and started to trill around.  
  
"Oh, that sounds so splindid." 


	8. eight

Author's note: To all those who are reading my story. I want to give you some information   
  
about my story. The most very important thing is that I am not following the way the series   
  
of Btvs. The reason that Btvs is going to AU in this story is because when I watched Btvs   
  
on tv it was never in order because I would miss an episode and all that. So fair warning   
  
things might be mixed up with dealing with Btvs. If you don't like then you don't have to   
  
read it. I don't have that many readers anyway. Now on with the story.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Nothing is as it Seems pt.8  
  
The dark surround Xander. It clung to him like tight clothes upon a body. He tried  
  
to fight his way but nothing worked. He opened his mouth to scream for help but only ended   
  
up letting the darkness in him. When he felt the darkness start to eat away his very   
  
essence, he started to cry. He lifted a now barely visibly hand to his cheek to whip away   
  
the tears. As his brought his hand back he noticed the blood on his hand. 'What the?' He  
  
never got to finish the thought. His body was wrenched up by an invisible hand.   
  
'YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME!' Xander screamed before waking up drenching wet in bed.  
  
"Damn" He muttered while breathing heavily. It took a few minutes before he could force   
  
his tensed up muscles to relax. "Why does this always happen to me?" He slowly made his   
  
way out of bed and into the bathroom. After getting all refreshed he made his way to the   
  
kitchen to find something to eat. On the kitchen counter he found a note from Frank.  
  
'Xander,   
  
I've gone to work early to see if I can find any leads that will  
  
help us. I have a cousin that lives in Cascade, Washington. He might  
  
be able to help us. If you run into any trouble call my cell other than  
  
that enjoy your day. There is not going to be many that you will be able  
  
to enjoy.  
  
Love,  
  
Dad  
  
"Great everybody seems to be able to contribute something to help with with fight  
  
except for me." Xander sat down heavly on the stool next to him. His eyes suddenly glazed   
  
over.   
  
"You are not alone, Xander. We will always be with you." A voice suddenly said out   
  
of nowhere.  
  
Xander looked around trying to find out where the voice came from. As he gazed at   
  
the couch, he started to notice something was happening there. He got up from the stool and  
  
walked slowly over to the couch. He body was all tensed up waiting something bad to happen.  
  
"Ease up, boy. Nothing bad is going to happen to you. We are here to help." This time Xander  
  
was able to make out the voice was surely an older male. Just as he could make out the voice  
  
the forms on the couch became more clearer. He saw an older man in miltary clothes petting   
  
some kind of animal. The animal looked up a Xander. Its eyes turned yellow and it let out   
  
a strange yelp that sounded like a laugh.  
  
TBC...  
  
I'm sorry that this chapter is small. I hope that you all can forgive me. I want to make  
  
up for it by putting ideas for other stories on each up date. They may deal with other   
  
shows but they usually deal with crossovers. Anybody can use them. I'm actually hoping   
  
that someone will.  
  
1. Btvs/The Sentinel crossover. I have seen a few btvs/ts crossover. Jim and Blair go  
  
to Sunnydale. This reason is up to you. In this story Xander has to be getting abused by  
  
his parents. None of the others in the group know but somehow Jim finds out. Now it is up  
  
to you on what happens with the rest of the story. As long as Xander is one of the main  
  
characters.  
  
2.Poltergiest the legacy/the sentinel crossover. The main character is this story is Nick.  
  
He finds out that is a Sentinel. Dereck can't be his guide. Other than that it is up to you. 


	9. nine

Wow! This the second chapter in the same day. That's very unusual for me. I hope I have  
  
gotten back into the spirit of writing. I don't want to force myself to write just because  
  
someone tells that if I don't update I will lose readers. Well, so be it. I will lose some  
  
and gain some. It's not that I don't worry about the readers it is that I need to enjoy what  
  
I am doing or my story will turn out the worse of the worse. That would be bad. Enough  
  
chit-chat, lets get on with the story.  
  
Nothing is as it Seems pt9  
  
Xander felt light headed. He took his eyes off the two in front of him and stared  
  
at the ceiling. The man, dressed as soldier in the army, and the animal both could hear   
  
the boy counting. When he got to ten, he took a deep breath and brought his eyes back on them.  
  
"Who are you and what is going on?" Xander asked calmly. On the inside he was feeling scared  
  
shitless. He could figure how this man and animal had gotten into his home without him knowing.  
  
His stomach did flips as he thought of Frank's place his home. 'Man, I must be crazy. Here I   
  
am with a stranger and his pet. I have no idea how they got in here and yet all I'm thinking  
  
of is how good it feels to think of this as home.' He shook his head to try and gather his  
  
thoughts.  
  
"Kid, let me set you straight on one thing. This here," the soldier pointed at the  
  
animal, "she is not my pet. Hell, I don't think anybody can call her a pet. She is one   
  
mean bitch." The soldier grinned at the animal beside him as it started to growl. Suddenly  
  
it let a hideous laugh.  
  
Xander watched the two interact with each other. Carefully, he stepped closer to  
  
get a good look at the animal. It didn't dawn on him then that the soldier had read his  
  
thought or that the animal seemed to understand what the soldier was saying. As he looked  
  
at the animal he began to notice how familer she looked and then like a bullet it hit him.  
  
It was a hyena. Not just any hyena but HER. She was the one that took over his body.   
  
"H-how did you get here. I thought you was banished along with the others." Stuttering for  
  
just a second, Xander managed to gain control over his voice.  
  
"Actually, neither one of us were truely gone. We just weren't inside your soul  
  
anymore. You see.."  
  
"Wait. You were in me too. Good grief! Who else was in me? Did you just draw  
  
straws to see who get to go in me first. Yes, lets all hop into Xander. He's giving out  
  
free rides." By now Xander was talking hysterically. All of a sudden, he just started   
  
laughing. Seeing this, the hyena let out laugh. Xander stopped laughing and started at   
  
the hyena. "What's her problem?" He asked angerly.  
  
The soldier signed. It wasn't going as well as he expected it to be. Xander snorted.  
  
"And how did you expect it go?" He asked. Slowly it dawn on him the soldier hadn't said  
  
anything. "What just happened? How in the hell can read you thoughts?"  
  
The soldier let a out fusterated sign. "If you would sit down and be quiet, maybe  
  
I will be able to explain."  
  
Xander gulped and quickly sat down on the floor. The soldier and hyena both glared  
  
at him until they were sure that he would say another word. The hyena nodded to the soldier  
  
as if she was giving him the all clear sign. "Good" The soldier grunted out. "This may take  
  
awhile."  
  
TBC......  
  
I know. I know. Another short chapter. I bet you are all wanting to throw tomatoes at me.  
  
Well, I will stick my tongue out at you and then run for hill where I will write more chapters.  
  
Alright here are some more ideas.  
  
1.Btvs story. If any body has read the Btvs books then you should know what I am talking   
  
about. This is after the gatekeeper trilogy. What if Xander was somehow affected by the  
  
powers that he had while he was the gatekeeper.  
  
2. Clockstoppers story. I haven't really seen any fanfiction dealing this movie. It was a   
  
great movie. I don't remember the boy's name but what if he was affected when he went into  
  
the second hyper mode. His dad did say something might happen to him.  
  
3. So weird/the sentinel crossover. I noticed on so weird that Anne is protected by a   
  
black jaguar. It happened while she was in Peru. What if she was related to Jim. Maybe  
  
as daughter. I mean both are protected by a black jaguar spirit.   
  
4. magnifent seven/the sentinel/another show crossover. What if J.D. was a guide but none  
  
of the seven were a sentinel. This story should be in a world where everyone knows about  
  
sentinels and guides.  
  
Well, thats all folks!! 


End file.
